Dobrze, że nie mam rodzeństwa
by Akirasaki
Summary: Krótki fanfic z postaciami z gry Elsword.
1. Elsword, nie drzyj się

Elesis właśnie stała w kuchni jej rodzinnego domu i zbierała ochrzan od mamy.  
\- Jak to w ciąży, Elesis?!- krzyczała mama- Myślałam, że wiesz co robić żeby tego uniknąć!  
\- Ale mamo, to planowane dziecko- odpowiedziała nieśmiało. Zawsze była tak samo rozdarta jak mamusia, ale teraz przerażała ją pulsująca żyłka na skroni kobiety.  
\- Planowane?!- nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała i zrezygnowana usiadła na krześle- A powiesz mi w końcu kto jest ojcem?  
Dziewczyna odwróciła się tyłem do matki i spojrzała przez okno zbierając w sobie całą odwagę. Ona była straszniejsza niż wszyscy jej dotychczasowi rywale w walce razem wzięci.  
\- Chung...- wydusiła z siebie i spodziewała się jeszcze większego krzyku, a tu nic. Zdziwiona odwróciła się i spojrzała na mamę.  
\- Kto?- myślała, że się przesłyszała.  
\- No Chung.  
\- Ten blondasek? Nasz mały książę?  
\- Tak.  
\- DZIEWCZYNO, CZYŚ TY CAŁKIEM OSZALAŁA?! Z KSIĘCIEM?!- wstała.  
\- No i co z tego, że z księciem?!- narastająca w niej złość sprawiła, że przestała obawiać się matki.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że Chung zawsze jest bardzo zajęty i nie będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu dla ciebie i dziecka- spuściła z tonu, bo zaczęła martwić się o swoją córkę.  
\- Mamo, powiedziałam ci już, że to było planowane dziecko- podeszła do niej i położyła rękę na jej ramieniu- Oboje przemyśleliśmy to, więc nie masz czym się martwić.  
Kobieta ciężko westchnęła i ujrzała wystającą zza uchylonych drzwi czerwoną czuprynę, która lekko się trzęsła.  
\- A ty co się śmiejesz, smarku jeden?!- rzuciła w niego ręcznikiem, który akurat miała pod ręką.  
\- Mamooo- drzwi otworzyły się i do kuchni wszedł Elsword.  
\- Żebyś mi nie odwalał takich cyrków co twoja siostra!  
\- Mamo!- Elesis oburzyła się.  
\- Ale ja przecież nie zajdę w ciążę- znowu zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Nie denerwuj mnie i zrób mi herbaty...- powiedziała zrezygnowana.  
\- Meliskę?  
\- Elsword!  
\- No już, żartowałem- nadal się śmiejąc zabrał się za nastawianie wody.  
\- Mamo, muszę ci jeszcze coś powiedzieć- oznajmiła.  
\- BLIŹNIAKI?!- wtrącił chłopak.  
\- Elsword, ty pchło, wynocha!- wywaliła go z kuchni i zamknęła drzwi.  
\- Dawaj, córcia, już nic mnie nie zdziwi.  
\- Zanim postaraliśmy się o dziecko to Chung mi się oświadczył.  
\- Chociaż tyle dobrego- odetchnęła z ulgą.  
\- Dał ci pierścionek, który dodają do słodyczy?- zapytał Elsword zaglądając do kuchni przez okno.  
\- Wynocha!- krzyknęła dziewczyna.

* * *

Następnego dnia Chung przyszedł odwiedzić tą szaloną rodzinkę żeby porozmawiać z rodzicami swojej narzeczonej.  
\- Dzień dobry!- przywitał się wchodząc do domu. Dzięki temu, że było lato, to drzwi były szeroko otwarte- Jes...- nie dokończył, bo dostał jakimś silnym strumieniem wody prosto w twarz.  
\- A, to ty- powiedział Elsword trzymając w ręce jakieś urządzenie do psikania wodą, które sam skonstruował- Myślałem, że to moja siostra.  
\- Mógłbyś oszczędzić ciężarną- powiedział z uśmiechem strząsając z siebie spływającą wodę.  
\- Ciężarna czy nie i tak jest moją starszą siostrą, a one są od tego, żeby im dokuczać.  
\- Dobrze, że nie mam rodzeństwa.  
Oboje zaśmiali się.  
\- O, nasz mały Chung!- powiedział ojciec stojąc w drzwiach.  
\- Witam- odwrócił się- ...pana...- dodał wystraszony widząc siekierę, którą trzymał mężczyzna.  
Elsword o mało nie posikał się ze śmiechu.  
\- Mamy do pogadania, chłopcze.  
\- M-mhm...- przeraził się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Ale najpierw napijemy się herbatki- powiedział pogodnie odstawiając siekierę- Els, nastaw wodę.  
\- Znowu ja?- mruknął.  
\- Idź, nie marudź.

* * *

\- No i co się śmiejesz? Myślałem, że tam zejdę jak zobaczyłem tą siekierę!- mówił Chung.  
\- Nie mogę z ciebie!- Elesis leżała na swoim łóżku i zwijała się ze śmiechu- Przecież tata tylko przerwał rąbanie drewna- otarła łezkę z oka.  
\- Wtedy myślałem, że idzie do mnie- usiadł obok niej.  
\- Głupiutki Chung- ręką zmierzwiła mu włosy.  
\- Miałaś przestać z tym jakieś 10 lat temu!- nadął policzki.  
\- Nie zachowuj się jak ta mała pchła z czerwonymi włosami.  
\- Ej!- oburzył się wychodząc z szafy.  
\- Chung, widziałeś może gdzie tata zostawił tą siekierę?- zapytała patrząc z rządzą mordu na brata.

* * *

Miesiąc później Elesis i Chung mieli już brać ślub.  
\- Chung, weź usiądź- powiedział Ciel mając dosyć blondyna kręcącego się po pokoju.  
\- Nie mogę- dalej chodził w kółko- Za dwie godziny biorę ślub, rozumiecie? BIORĘ ŚLUB!  
\- Jakbyśmy nie wiedzieli- mruknął Add- W ogóle nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego ja też zostałem zmuszony do ubrania garniaka.  
\- Musiało być was tylu co druhen Elesis.  
\- Nie marudź, Add, ty przynajmniej nie zostałeś tym takim głównym drużbą- powiedział Elsword prawie leżąc w fotelu.  
\- A właśnie, kto jest druhną honorową?- zapytał Raven.  
\- Aisha- odpowiedział Chung.  
Po tej informacji Elsword aż spadł z fotela.  
\- ŻE CO?!- wydarł się- Czy wy coś sugerujecie?!  
\- Teraz jeszcze nie, chyba, że złapie bukiet- blondyn spojrzał na niego wymownie.  
\- A reszta jak jest sparowana?- zapytał Ciel powstrzymując Elsworda przed rzuceniem się na pana młodego.  
\- Ty masz Lu, Raven Rene, a Add Eve- powiedział Chung.  
\- A pozostałe dziewczyny?  
\- Elesis przydzieliła im jakieś inne ważne role, ale nic mi nie powiedziała żeby nie psuć niespodzianki.  
\- Aż się boję- dodał Add.

* * *

W tym samym czasie Elesis była przygotowywana w pokoju na drugim końcu pałacu Seikerów.  
\- Nie jedz tyle- powiedziała Eve do opychającej się Reny.  
\- Nie mogę! Stresuje się!- pochłaniała cały poczęstunek, który był przyniesiony dla wszystkich dziewczyn.  
\- To gdybyś była druhną honorową zjadłabyś cały tort weselny.  
\- Właśnie, tort!- ruszyła w stronę drzwi, ale drogę zagrodziła jej Lu- Ej!  
\- Ja też chcę posmakować choć kawałek tego tortu!- powiedziała mała.  
\- SIOSTRA!- nagle wparował Elsword, bo Ciel raczył go w końcu wypuścić.  
Mama obojga tak się wystraszyła, że lokówka wypadła jej z ręki i trochę przysmażyła głowę jej córki. Na szczęście w miejscu zakrytym włosami.  
\- AŁA- Elesis złapała się za bolące miejsce- CZEGO, ELS?!  
\- Przyszedłem zobaczyć jak się trzymasz, ale z tego co widzę to o wiele lepiej niż Chung- podszedł do niej- Ładnie wyglądasz.  
\- Dzięki- spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.  
Ale po chwili była jeszcze bardziej zdziwiona, bo Elsword ją przytulił.  
\- Szczęścia, siostra. A jak Chung będzie dla ciebie niedobry to mów- powiedział dosyć cicho żeby pozostałe panie tego nie słyszały, po czym odsunął się od niej- A jakie zadania dostały Rose i Ara?  
\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.  
\- No weeeź.  
\- Nie, bo wygadasz wszystkim.  
\- No Elkaaaa.  
\- Ty idź już lepiej po obrączki- Aisha zaczęła go prowadzić w stronę drzwi.  
\- A ty się ode mnie odczep, to nie twój ślub!  
\- Ale jako druhna honorowa mam władzę!  
\- Ja współczuję twojemu przyszłemu mężowi, o ile w ogóle się chajtniesz!  
\- A żebyś wiedział, że się chajtnę! I to szybciej niż ty!  
Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie z wściekłością, po czym każdy poszedł w swoją stronę- Elsword wyszedł, a Aisha poszła do łazienki.  
\- Urocza dziewczyna- stwierdziła kobieta z rozbawieniem patrząc na swojego syna i Aishę.

* * *

\- Ale Aisha mnie wkurza!- Els wszedł do pokoju Chunga- O, dzień dobry, panie Seiker- zrobiło mu się głupio na widok taty blondyna rozmawiającego z nim- To ja pójdę poszukać tych obrączek- szybko wyszedł.

* * *

\- Elsword, co tak biegasz w te i nazad? Zaraz zaczyna się ślub!- Raven zatrzymał biegającego po korytarzach pałacu Elsa.  
\- Nie mogę znaleźć obrączek!  
\- No ty chyba żartujesz!  
\- Wołaj chłopaków i pomóżcie mi szukać!  
\- A gdzie je widziałeś ostatnim razem?  
\- Rano w moim domu... Ale przyniosłem je tutaj!  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że znajdziemy je w tak wielkim pałacu w jakieś pół godziny?!  
\- Nie marudź tylko szukaj!  
Chwilę później wszyscy chłopcy szukali obrączek.  
\- ZNALAZŁEM!- krzyknął Add po kilkunastu minutach mając nadzieję, że któryś z pozostałych go usłyszy.  
\- Co znalazłeś?- zapytała stojąca obok Rena.  
\- Yyy ciebie, Rena- wymyślił coś na poczekaniu- Raven cię szukał.  
\- Co ja?- zapytał Raven przybiegając na wieść o znalezionych obrączkach.  
\- No chciałeś porozmawiać z nią o... TYM- próbował mimiką twarzy wytłumaczyć mu jakoś żeby nie wsypał Elsa.  
\- Aaa, no tak!- w końcu zajarzył.  
\- To ja was zostawię- uciekł.  
\- To co chciałeś?- zapytała Rena.  
\- Chciałem się ciebie zapytać czy lubisz może... yyy... wierzby?- palnął byle co.  
\- Wierzby?- zdziwiła się.  
\- No tak, bo planuję sobie kupić i zasadzić... I chciałem znać twoją opinię.  
\- No są w porządku, chyba.  
\- Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. To lecę, bo ktoś mnie chyba woła- szybko sobie poszedł.

* * *

Add biegł do Elsworda i marudził pod nosem, że na dynamach byłoby szybciej, ale Chung mu je zabrał na czas wesela. Wybiegł zza zakrętu jednego korytarza i wpadł na służbę niosącą talerze. Rozległ się wielki huk i wszystkie talerze były zbite.  
\- Add, co ty odwalasz?- zapytał Elsword, który przyszedł zwabiony hałasem.  
\- Masz te obrączki- wcisnął mu pudełeczko do ręki i sobie poszedł.  
\- A tu co się stało?- zapytał Ciel.  
\- Nie wiem, ale mam obrączki- odetchnął z ulgą- To ja idę je zanieść tym tam od udzielania ślubu żebym znowu ich nie zgubił- poszedł.

* * *

Jednak nie tylko u chłopców pojawiły się problemy.  
\- Aisha, mamy problem- oznajmiła Eve.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Bukiet Elesis zwiędł.  
\- No nie...  
\- Co zrobimy?  
\- Zaraz coś wymyślę.  
\- Eve, powiedziałaś już jej?- zapytała Lu przybiegając wraz z Reną.  
\- Tak- odpowiedziała.  
\- Dobra, mam pomysł- powiedziała Aisha- Pójdziemy do ogródka i nazrywamy nowych.  
\- Ale tam jest jest pełno ludzi i służby- rzekła Rena.  
\- To dwie zrywają, a dwie odwracają uwagę.  
I tak też zrobiły. Aisha i Lu zrywały kwiaty, a Rena i Eve stały na czatach.  
\- Eve, a twoje te takie małe robociki nie mogłyby nam pomóc?- zapytała Aisha.  
\- Moby i Levy pomagają służbie według rozporządzenia Elesis.  
Fioletowowłosa ciężko westchnęła i wróciła do zrywania.

* * *

\- Dziewczyny, ale to nie jest mój bukiet- powiedziała Elesis szykując się do zejścia na dół.  
\- A niby czyj? Ze stresu głupoty pleciesz, chodź- Rena pociągnęła ją w stronę drzwi.

* * *

Ślub miał się za chwilę zacząć i wszyscy zebrali się już w wielkiej sali pałacu Seikerów w oczekiwaniu na Elesis i jej tatę.  
\- Rose, skarbie- mama panny młodej zaczepiła siedzącą obok dziewczynę.  
\- Tak?- zapytała blondynka.  
\- Wiesz może co się stało druhnom i drużbom?  
Zdezorientowana pytaniem spojrzała na nich. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że wszyscy wyglądają o wiele gorzej niż na początku dnia. Druhny były ubrudzone ziemią (włącznie z tymi, które nie zrywały kwiatów, ciekawe dlaczego), a drużbowie byli cali wygnieceni oraz z włosami w nieładzie.  
\- Niestety nie wiem, ale widocznie mieli poważny powód- nadal przyglądała im się z zażenowaniem.  
Tymczasem Chung schodził przy tym ołtarzu.  
\- Weź nie bądź baba- powiedział Elsword- Chyba nie chcesz teraz uciec co?! Jak to zrobisz to ci nogi z dupy powyrywam!  
\- Elsword, nie drzyj się- Ciel uspokajał go, ale został zignorowany.  
\- No jasne, że nie! Ale i tak się stresuję- odpowiedział Chung.  
\- Jesteś księciem, ogarnij się!- dał mu w twarz przy wszystkich gościach.  
\- Dosyć tego- Ciel chwycił chłopaka za kołnierz i zaciągnął gdzieś na bok.  
\- Chung, wszystko ok?- zapytał Raven.  
\- Y... yhy...- odpowiedział blondyn masując się po twarzy- Ale ma siłę... I zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale potrzebowałem tego. Już mi lepiej.  
Natomiast Add przyglądał się kłótni Elsworda i Ciela. Po chwili dołączyła do nich Aisha i całą trójkę musiał uspokajać ksiądz.

* * *

\- Zatem ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możesz pocałować pannę młodą- oznajmił ksiądz.  
Chung pocałował Elesis i goście zaczęli wiwatować.  
\- Fuj- Elsword jako jedyny nie cieszył się z tego widoku. Za to cieszył się szczęściem swojej siostry i najlepszego przyjaciela.

* * *

Potem wszyscy udali się do ogrodu żeby zacząć wesele.  
\- O, Ara! Gdzieś ty była przez cały czas?- zapytała Rena.  
\- Dostałam specjalne zadanie od Elesis i cały czas byłam zajęta- odpowiedziała- Ale na ślubie oczywiście byłam!  
\- Ara! Co to ma znaczyć?!- Elsword podbiegł do nich.  
\- Ale co?- zapytała zdezorientowana.  
Czerwonowłosy wskazał na Arena kręcącego się po scenie.  
\- A, on! To słuchaj: dostała od Elesis zadanie żeby zapewnić rozrywkę na wesele. Dlatego Aren został wodzirejem, a Rose wokalistką zespołu, którego wokalista nie mógł przybyć.  
\- Nie no wszystko ok, ale naprawdę myślisz, że Aren poradzi sobie w takiej roli?  
\- A niby czemu nie?- wtrąciła Rena.  
\- Bo na kawalerskim zachlał się już na samym początku i robił rozróbę!  
\- Dobra, będę trzymać go z dala od alkoholu- obiecała Ara.

* * *

Aren cały czas zabawiał gości, którzy byli z niego zadowoleni. Potem dostał pozwolenie na napicie się w nagrodę za kilka godzin dobrze wykonanej pracy i zastąpiła go Rose.  
\- Drodzy państwo, a teraz panna młoda rzuci bukietem- ogłosiła blondynka i szybko pobiegła się ustawić.  
Po licznych przepychankach bukiet ostatecznie zdobyła Aisha. Zaraz po tym wszyscy chłopcy zostali siłą wypchnięci na środek żeby łapać muchę Chunga.  
\- Ale o co w ogóle chodzi?- Els jak zwykle nie ogarniał i nagle dostał czymś w łeb- Co to było?- nie widział muchy, która zatrzymała się na jego sterczących włosach.  
Wszyscy szybko się od niego odsunęli, bo nie chcieli mieć robionej sesji zdjęciowej.  
\- Boże, jak ty się ożenisz to wytatuuję sobie podobiznę Burasa tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi- powiedziała Elesis podchodząc do brata i zdjęła mu muchę z włosów.  
\- Ale ja tego nie złapałem!  
\- Nie bądź baba- rzekł Chung ze złośliwym uśmiechem.  
Zaraz po tym cała rodzina narobiła jemu i Aishy milion zdjęć.

* * *

Eve miała dosyć "tańczenia" i usiadła na pierwszym lepszym krześle. Nie miała zaprogramowanego tańca, więc szastanie nią w te i wewte po parkiecie nie było zbyt przyjemne.  
\- Ludzie są dziwni- powiedziała do jakiegoś gościa, który siedział obok kompletnie zalany z marynarką zarzuconą na głowę.  
\- Eve, skarbie!- nagle koleś ożył i zrzucił z siebie marynarkę.  
\- Add? A tobie co?  
\- Miłość mnie ponosi, kochanie, chodź zatańczyć- wstał, złapał ją za ręce i zaciągnął na parkiet.  
\- Stwierdzam, że jesteś bardzo pijany.  
\- Ależ skąd- przyssał się do miejsca, gdzie powinna mieć usta.  
Eve autentycznie nie wiedziała co zrobić. Liczyła na to, że ktoś zareaguje i jej pomoże, ale wszyscy, którzy ją w tej chwili otaczali, byli równie pijani co Add.  
\- Evuś, zrobimy sobie dzieci- cały uradowany ścisnął ją- Nie wiem jak, ale zrobimy!  
\- Ratunku- powiedziała biedna Eve.

* * *

Els siedział sam, bo wszyscy jego towarzysze albo padli, albo sobie tańcowali. Właśnie patrzył na Ravena tańczącego już którąś godzinę z Reną. Spojrzał w innym kierunku i zdziwił się, że nawet Add i Eve tak dobrze się bawią. To go zmotywowało do zebrania w sobie całej odwagi i zrobić to, co próbował uczynić od samego początku wesela, ale za bardzo się wstydził.  
\- Aisha- podszedł do dziewczyny i wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę- Zatańczysz ze mną?- zapytał cały czerwony patrząc gdzieś w bok.  
Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami będąc w ciężkim szoku.  
\- Jasne- zarumieniona złapała jego dłoń i poszli razem na parkiet.

* * *

\- A teraz proszę o brawa dla naszego szefa kuchni, który zadbał o wszystkie dzisiejsze posiłki!- powiedziała Rose i nagle pojawił się...  
\- YUNO?!- jak zwykle tylko druhny i drużbowie nie wiedzieli o niczym.  
\- No cześć!- przywitał się wesoło.  
Dostał brawa i dołączył do zabawy.

* * *

Następnego dnia każdy obudził się gdzie popadło. Część zebrała się w jadalni i ledwo żywi czekali na jedzenie.  
\- Ale biba- stwierdziła Rena wyciągając liście z włosów.  
\- Gdzieś ty spała?- zapytał Chung.  
\- W krzakach. A wy?  
\- Kulturalnie w pokoju w łóżku.  
\- Po nocy poślubnej- dodała Elesis.  
\- Bez szczegółów- mruknął Elsword.  
\- Ty piłeś?  
\- A jeśli tak to co? Powiesz mamie?  
\- Jak mnie wkurzysz to tak.  
\- Pinda.  
\- Zjeb.  
\- Jestem pełnoletni.  
\- Ale nadal głupi.  
\- Zamknijcie się- marudził Add łapiąc się za głowę.  
\- Ale wy się kochacie- Rose zaśmiała się.  
\- No wstyd przyznać, ale kocham tą rudą żmiję- powiedział Els.  
\- A ja tego rudego wrzoda- dodała Elka.  
Oboje zaczęli się śmiać.  
\- Dobrze, że nie mam rodzeństwa- stwierdził Chung.  
\- W ogóle słyszałam, że niektórzy wczoraj nieźle zabalowali- powiedziała Lu patrząc wymownie na Adda.  
\- Co ja zrobiłem?- zapytał zdziwiony.  
\- Przywalałeś się do Eve i chciałeś mieć z nią dzieci.  
Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, a Add spalił buraka, bo kompletnie tego nie pamiętał.  
\- O, widzę, że chociaż wam jest wesoło- przyszedł Raven w czapce.  
\- Po co ci to?- zapytał Elsword.  
\- Straszne przeciągi tu mają.  
Rena wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak, więc zakradła się i zdjęła mu czapkę z głowy. I nagle wszystkim ukazał się łysy Raven.  
\- O Boże...- Elesis tylko tyle wydusiła z siebie.  
\- Kto ci to zrobił?!- zapytała Ara.  
\- Właśnie nie wiem!- odpowiedział załamany.  
W tym momencie przyszedł Ciel.  
\- Słuchajcie, wiecie może czemu obudziłem się z maszynką do golenia w ręce?- zapytał.  
\- Stary, jak mogłeś?!- Raven wydarł się.  
\- A tobie co się stało?!  
\- Też chciałbym wiedzieć!  
\- Lu, co się ze mną działo jak urwał mi się film?!  
\- Na pewno chcesz rozmawiać przy wszystkich o tym, co robiliśmy razem po pijaku?- zapytała Lu.  
Ciela kompletnie zamurowało, a białowłosa zaczęła się śmiać.  
\- Żartuję!- odpowiedziała nadal się śmiejąc- Jak urwał ci się film to poszliśmy na kuchnię wyżerać resztki i tam zasnęliśmy, więc ktoś musiał ci podrzucić tą maszynkę.  
\- LUDZIE, GDZIE JEST RAVEN?!- przybiegł Aren- Ziom, przepraszam cię! Byłem tak zalany, że nie panowałem nad sobą i dopiero służba powiedziała mi teraz co się stało! I do tego gdzieś w kuchni zgubiłem tą maszynkę.  
\- Ja ją mam- powiedział Ciel- Ciekawe, że wpadła akurat w moje ręce.  
\- Ej, służba powiedziała, że to był przypadek.  
\- No spoko.  
\- Ale naprawdę przepraszam, Raven.  
\- Spoko, odrosną- mruknął załamany.  
\- A na mnie to się darłeś!- Ciel oburzył się.  
\- Bo pierwszy się nawinąłeś.  
\- Dzień dobry- przyszła Eve i ujrzała Adda- Do widzenia- odwróciła się i wyszła.  
Wszyscy znowu wybuchnęli śmiechem.


	2. Wujek Elsword

Kilka miesięcy później na świat przyszło dziecko Chunga i Elesis.  
\- Cześć, siostra- Elsword wszedł do pokoju.  
\- No hej. Gdzie rodzice?- zapytała Elesis.  
\- Na dole, rozmawiają z tatą Chunga.  
\- A już się bałam, że nie przyszli. Chodź- gestem nakłoniła go żeby podszedł do łóżeczka.  
Chłopak niepewnym krokiem podszedł i patrzył jak siostra wyciąga z owego łóżeczka dzidziusia.  
\- Przywitaj się ze swoją siostrzenicą- powiedziała z uśmiechem i dała mu ją.  
Cały zestresowany wziął małą na ręce.  
\- No cześć- powiedział do niej cały rozczulony, a ona uśmiechnęła się- Ej, chyba mnie lubi!- ucieszył się.  
Przez chwilę Elesis ze zdumieniem, ale i jednocześnie radością, obserwowała swojego brata bawiącego się z jej córeczką.  
\- Els, mogę cię na chwilę z nią zostawić? Chciałam pójść po rodziców, bo się wleką.  
\- Tak tak- rzucił będąc zajętym dzieckiem.  
Zatem Elesis wyszła z pokoju. Po chwili wracała już tam z rodzicami.  
\- A gdzie jest Elsword?- zapytała mama.  
\- Z moim dzieckiem.  
\- ŻE CO?! ELESIS!  
\- No spokojnie, pokażę wam coś- podeszli do drzwi pokoju i Elka lekko je uchyliła.  
Rodzice zobaczyli jak ich syn cały zadowolony nosi ich wnuczkę i robi do niej głupie miny, a ona szczęśliwa wyciąga rączki w stronę jego twarzy.  
\- Mamo, nie płacz- Elesis zaśmiała się i przytuliła kobietę.  
\- Wzruszyłam się- odpowiedziała, po czym cała trójka weszła do pokoju- Elsword, daj mi się przywitać z wnuczką- podeszła do nich.  
\- Nie- odwrócił się do niej plecami i dalej bawił się z dzieckiem.  
Mamę zamurowało.  
\- Dzień dobry- Chung wszedł do pokoju i zobaczył jak jego przyjaciel bawi się z jego córką- Jezu, ja nadal śpię.  
Elesis znowu zaczęła się śmiać.

* * *

\- To jak jej dacie na imię?- zapytał tata.  
\- Elsworda!- walnął Elsword, który znowu nosił małą.  
\- Boże, Els...- Elesis strzeliła face palma.  
\- Jeszcze się zastanawiamy nad tym- odpowiedział Chung- W końcu księżniczka musi mieć ładne imię.  
\- Ej, a mogę być hrabią?- zapytał Els.  
Elesis znowu strzeliła face palma.

* * *

Tego dnia Elsword został na noc w pałacu Seikerów i właśnie siedział w pokoju z Chungiem i małą.  
\- Trzeba ją przewinąć- powiedział blondyn, położył dziewczynkę na przewijaku i spojrzał na Elsworda.  
\- Co?  
\- Odwróć się. Nie będziesz mi córki podglądał.  
\- O Booożeee...- niechętnie odwrócił się.  
Po chwili zrobiło się dziwnie cicho.  
\- Chung?- zapytał Els odwracając się żeby zobaczyć co się stało i ujrzał przyjaciela z mokrą koszulką.  
\- Osikała mnie.  
Oboje zaczęli się śmiać.  
\- Z czego się śmiejecie?- Elesis wróciła z łazienki w piżamce w Buraski.  
\- Ty się nigdy z nią nie rozstaniesz, nie?- zapytał Elsword widząc piżamę siostry.  
\- Spadaj, dostałam ją od Bursztynka na osiemnastkę.  
\- A nie od Alvara?  
\- Nie, od niego dostałam kapcie-kury.  
\- Powinienem być zazdrosny?- zapytał niezbyt zadowolony Chung.  
\- No co ty- dziewczyna podeszła do niego i go pocałowała.  
\- Fuj, weźcie- zdegustowany Els zasłonił oczy.  
\- To co się stało?- zapytała ponownie.  
\- Mała osikała mnie.  
Elesis go wyśmiała.

* * *

Nadszedł dzień chrzcin małej.  
\- Els, myślałam, że zaczniesz się na mnie drzeć, że masz być chrzestnym razem z Aishą, a ty nic- powiedziała Elesis.  
\- No i?- zapytał Els.  
\- Przede mną nic nie ukryjesz. Ty coś ten teges z Aishą.  
\- Może- zarumienił się.  
\- A jak bardzo?  
Odwrócił głowę cały czerwony.  
\- No nie wierzę!  
\- Tylko buzia na kłódkę!  
\- No daj spokój, przecież takich rzeczy nie będę rozpowiadać. Ale brawo, braciszku- poklepała go po ramieniu.  
\- Spadaj.

* * *

Po chrzcinach rodzina i przyjaciele młodych Seikerów siedzieli i jedli obiad.  
\- Gdzie jest Aisha?- zapytał Elsword.  
\- W łazience- odpowiedziała Rena.  
\- Coś dzisiaj często tam chodzi- stwierdziła Ara.  
\- Pójdę do niej- powiedziała Elesis, po czym wstała od stołu i wyszła.  
Po chwili obie wróciły.  
\- Aisha, co jest?- zapytała Rena.  
\- Elsword, jestem w ciąży!- oznajmiła Aisha i pobiegła z powrotem do łazienki, bo znowu ją zemdliło.  
Reakcje były różne: Elsword zemdlał, a po chwili w jego ślady poszła jego mama. Raven zakrztusił się. Chung opluł się piciem. Add zaczął się śmiać. A reszta po prostu trwała w głębokim szoku.

A córka Elesis i Chunga dostała imię po mamie młodego Seikera.


End file.
